


Promises

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x20, M/M, Pre-3x21, brief mention of Camden Lahey, still hurt!Parrish, tender!Rafael
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]</p><p>Cuando salió del Hospital, creyó que tendría que pedir un taxi o algo así pero nada más cruzar las puertas dobles se encontró de frente con el Agente McCall, que le esperaba apoyado contra su Mustang (¿cuánto cobra un Agente del FBI?), así que dejó que sus piernas le llevasen hasta él.<br/>En cuanto el hombre le vio, se colocó recto y esperó a que llegase a su altura.</p><p>-¿Todo bien?</p><p>[...] </p><p>-Sí, no es más que un golpe. El doctor me ha dicho que el dolor se me pasará en unas horas y que mañana mismo podré incorporarme al trabajo sin problemas.</p><p>-Eso es estupendo -sonrió ligeramente el Agente, tras lo cual le señaló el coche.- Vamos, entra. Te llevo a tu casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380247) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> Continuación de mi primer McParrish. El Link está justo arriba~ ^^
> 
> Espero que os guste~ Aunque puede que Rafa esté algo OoC... Aunque sinceramente creo que no es tan cabrón como la gente lo pinta. Me parece que en el fondo es muy tierno y atento.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/McParrishvintildeeta_zps1ba18217.jpg.html)

Tras varias pruebas que determinaron su buena salud (lo único que tenía era un chichón en la cabeza, pero no se le veía por el pelo), le recetaron unas pastillas para el dolor y le mandaron para casa. Tal cual.

Cuando salió del Hospital, creyó que tendría que pedir un taxi o algo así pero nada más cruzar las puertas dobles se encontró de frente con el Agente McCall, que le esperaba apoyado contra su Mustang (¿cuánto cobra un Agente del FBI?), así que dejó que sus piernas le llevasen hasta él.  
En cuanto el hombre le vio, se colocó recto y esperó a que llegase a su altura.

-¿Todo bien?

Andrew se llevó una mano a la nuca, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado, tan poco acostumbrado como estaba a tanta preocupación y atenciones.

-Sí, no es más que un golpe. El doctor me ha dicho que el dolor se me pasará en unas horas y que mañana mismo podré incorporarme al trabajo sin problemas.

-Eso es estupendo -sonrió ligeramente el Agente, tras lo cual le señaló el coche.- Vamos, entra. Te llevo a tu casa.

-¿Estás seguro? No me importa pedir un taxi...

-Pero eso no es necesario. Ya que estoy aquí, deberías aprovecharte. Te dejo que lo hagas, de verdad -dijo el hombre con humor, a lo que Andrew sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

 

 

El trayecto no fue para nada incómodo. Al contrario, Andrew se sintió bastante relajado y la presencia del hombre comenzaba a resultarle muy agradable. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y en poco tiempo se encontraron frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Andrew.  
De alguna forma, este se sentía mal ante el simple pensamiento de bajarse del coche y dejar al hombre allí después de haberse portado tan bien con él, por lo que le invitó a subir a su apartamento, oferta que este aceptó casi de inmediato.

 

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? Eso sí, no tengo nada de alcohol... No bebo. Así que solamente tengo zumos y agua mineral -Andrew se metió en la cocina mientras que Rafa se quedó en el salón, esperándole sentado en el sofá.- ¿Te gusta la piña con manzana? ¿Plátano y fresa? ¿Uva?

-Tomaré lo mismo que tú. No bebo desde hace años.

-Agua entonces -apareció al momento con un par de vasos y le extendió uno. Cuando Rafa agarró el vaso sus manos se rozaron y Andrew se ruborizó, apartando la suya enseguida y sentándose.- Eh... No te... no te he dado las gracias todavía. 

-Lo hiciste. En el coche -le aseguró Rafa tomando un sorbo de su agua.

-No, quiero decir por... por traerme a casa, por... cuidarme -el vaso estaba frío y sudaba un poco, así que hizo algunos dibujos sobre la superficie con sus dedos.- No me gusta ser una molestia...

-No lo eres. Andrew, mírame.

La urgencia con que el hombre dijo aquello, provocó que obedeciese al instante topándose con la oscura mirada de este. Era tal la intensidad que Andrew se sintió algo mareado, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con el estado de su cabeza en aquel momento.

-Lo volvería a hacer -musitó el hombre mirando directamente a sus labios, e inconscientemente Andrew se pasó la lengua por estos. Los sentía algo resecos y tenía ganas de mordérselos de los nervios, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse muy quieto, a la espera del próximo movimiento de Rafa o de sus próximas palabras.- Me gustas, Andrew.

El mentado se quedó unos segundos sin respiración, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La confesión le había pillado tan de sopetón que no sabía qué decir o hacer. Aunque Rafa decidió por él, echándose hacia delante para tomarle la cara entre sus manos y besarle, suave y sin prisa.  
Finalmente, Andrew cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponder al beso, colocando sus propias manos torpemente sobre el regazo del hombre, que tembló un poco ante el repentino contacto. Poco a poco la cosa se fue calentando, y mientras que Rafa tenía sus manos en la cintura de Andrew y realizaba círculos con sus pulgares, este movió las suyas peligrosamente hacia la entrepierna del hombre. Pero fue detenido antes de que rozase siquiera la zona.

-Nada me gustaría más que continuar, pero necesitas descansar, Andrew, y ambos trabajamos mañana -acarició con cierta ternura una de sus mejillas mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tras lo cual se levantó.- Supongo que nos veremos en la Comisaría entonces.

Andrew simplemente asintió y acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta, abriéndola y apoyándose en ella.

Otro beso y el Agente se alejaba hacia el ascensor, hasta que Andrew le llamó y este se giró para mirarle.- Tú también me gustas, Rafa.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de este y alzó una de sus manos a modo de despedida, metiéndose acto seguido en el ascensor. Andrew permaneció unos minutos ahí plantado, mirando embobado hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el hombre hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, además de perder horas de sueño.  
Metiéndose para dentro, recogió ambos vasos de agua, los dejó en el fregadero, se vistió con la ropa de dormir, fue al baño y después se metió en la cama.

Esa noche apenas tardó en conciliar el sueño, cuando la mayoría las pasaba entre pesadillas del pasado, pensando en Rafael y ese beso, sus palabras y la promesa de verse al día siguiente. Sólo esperaba que el hombre no estuviese jugando con él. Después de lo de Camden no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. Su corazón no soportaría otro rechazo.


End file.
